NinJon
Johnathon Graham, more commonly known as his alias NinJon, is a ninja created by Dragon Co., and is their current mascot. He was first created back in 2012, his art being a mere clip art of a ninja. However, since then his art has developed greatly, as has his character as a whole. His origin game and subsequent series was initially titled Quest of the Ninja, but has been renamed to The NinJon Chronicles. Personality NinJon is a highly introverted person. Understanding that ninjas pursued a quiet life, he believed he was meant to become one. At the start of his first game, he has little to no friends. His relationship with his family is dominantly unknown, though brief remarks may suggest that his family doesn’t think highly of him. NinJon is greatly a seeker of honor. Despite being an introvert, he desires to have others view him in a positive, heroic light. For this reason he goes to take down Shadron, the ruler of his land, in hopes that the people will finally realize the greatness he can achieve. He’s a fairly selfish person. Being a largely unknown person in his land, NinJon views it as his right to try to take what’s rightfully his so as to make a name for himself. This demeanor slightly changes after the first game, however, when he defeats Shadron and the people try to bestow riches and power upon him. He then (incorrectly) believes that he doesn’t deserve their honor and goes into hiding. Appearances The NinJon Chronicles I In his series’s first installment, NinJon is the main protagonist. He goes on a journey developing his elemental power in hopes that he can take down the land’s emperor, Shadron. The NinJon Chronicles II: Blackened Chaos In his second game, NinJon has lived a life in hiding for several years. A new, just ruler has begun leading his homeland. However, he is sought out when an unexplained darkness fills the land. He is the game’s main protagonist once again. Abilities Weaponry Having studied the art of ninjutsu for a number of years, NinJon has mastered the art or sword handling, throwing stars, and dagger usage. He is more adept at some than others; his skills largely depend on how the player chooses to utilize his weapons. Elemental Throughout his journeys, NinJon learned the arts of controlling the world around him. His elemental powers include fire, water, earth, and eventually more. He can use these powers to traverse difficult terrains as well as succeed in battle. Relationships His Family Little is known about NinJon’s family. He does mention them on occasion, talking about how he ran away from home and how they pushed him into distressing situations. Shadron NinJon viewed Shadron as his nemesis right when he first arrived in the land. He believed Shadron’s leadership methods to be cruel and unjust, so he made it his mission to have Shadron dethroned. Gallery Ninjonfsbwz.png|''Fantendo Smash Bros. Warzone'' Ninjon!.png|''Quest of the Ninja'' NinJonByPlzzap.png|Ninjon by NinJon3D.png|NinJon by ϞPlazzapϟ REQ 2.png|NinJon by NinJonByPlazzap.png|Ninjon by Ninjon 2014.png|''Fantendo Legion'' NinJon.png|''Fantendo Jet Rush'' ChristmasNinJon.png|Christmas NinJon by NinJonChristmas.png|Christmas NinJon by Trivia *When NinJon was first created in 2012, his given age was 13. When all of Dragon Co. was revamped in 2018, NinJon’s age was changed to 19. This is a subtle nod to the six years it took to truly develop the company. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Ninjas Category:The Fantendo Games Category:Fantendo Figurine Fighters Category:Dragon Co. Category:NinJon Category:Free to use Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Rocky’s Characters Category:The Rockiverse